


I Could

by Catherine Rain (raincrystal)



Category: Suikoden II
Genre: Dreams, Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-18
Updated: 2003-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raincrystal/pseuds/Catherine%20Rain





	I Could

For the third time that morning Apple awakened thinking of their situation. It kept repeating in her head, reminding her that she had to get up and do something about it—but what, exactly, to do? She pulled the green blanket over her head, fighting the chill of the misty forest; dew soaked the edges of her bedroll. It was time to move now, but the early morning was so dark yet, so bitter, bitter cold.

A crunching sound cut through the quiet, and she froze, staring wildly in that direction. She was hardly awake enough to think well yet, exhausted from too little sleep and the confused impressions of morning, unable to trust any of the crazy plans and ideas racing through her mind, and so she panicked, unable to move, unsure what to do.

Thankfully no wicked enemy with gleaming blade came charging through the thick trees; instead a sentry picked his way among the fallen sticks, wearing the colors of the commander’s army. She called to him softly, waving him down; he hesitated, but soon came over to her and, perhaps recognizing her from some earlier mission, perhaps finding her familiar, he revealed the presence of the enemy.

 _I've got to do something,_ she thought, and in an instant she was on her feet, fumbling with the bedroll—no, there was no time for that; she'd have to leave it behind. She had to tell the commander, immediately, what she knew. She stared at the wild tangle of forest—where was the commander? Not far, she knew, but not here.

She hurried off in the direction that she thought led towards him, stumbling awkwardly through the trees, for they had camped in the deep forest, off the path, in order to hide from the marching enemy. Was she even going in the right direction? She kept trying to guess at her location, afraid to stop long enough to pull out a compass or consult her map— _there was no time to lose!_

In the peaceful morning air, punctuated by the far-off twitters of birds, at last she recognized a familiar pattern, the voice of the commander, and slowed down, straining to hear it without the crunching of her boots through leaves. She could not stop, had no time to waste, but where, which direction—

At last she burst through into a little clearing near a waterfall. The commander stood in front of his tent, clothes pressed and hair tied back neatly, looking at a map with utter calm.

"You have to act now," she urged him. "The enemy is close—they’re all around us, everywhere—everywhere!" She cast a glance around the camp—good, it was _prepared_ at least; but it wasn't _ready_. "I saw it, saw the signs, surrounding us. These are dire straits. As your strategist, I urge you to advance immediately!"

The commander looked up at her with a half-distracted expression and gave her a tolerant smile. "But Apple, I didn't hire you as my strategist…"

 


End file.
